A Picture Captured By Her Soul
by RedButterfly-1216
Summary: The life that Sesshoumaru chose after seeing Kagome for the last time. He chose the path to let her be happy and forget. He on the other hand will never forget what it was like to walk away. A Picture Caputured By Her Soul is about sesshoumaru painting hi


AN: I'll make it short and sweet….. Just R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… or sesshoumaru for the matter!

A Picture Captured By Her Soul

The canvas shook with all the emotion that I held pent up inside…for her. The paints mixed with all the feelings that I held for all these years. And, she never…knew. She didn't know that all this time I have been waiting for the chance to come when she fell down the well and came back only three years later to be full of anguish.

I knew we fell in love. I knew we wanted to do everything in our hearts to keep the love together. I knew that this day was when she would come out of the well and cry for our love...that never floated free.

I painted her picture of the time she stumbled out of the old wood well door. I painted her sorrow and pain. I painted her in my mind. I painted her with the love that still burned in my veins like the time she had given me a kiss. Our passion was unmatchable. We were inseparable from that day till now.

I still love her, but it has been two years now since she came up that well crying out my name. Two years since I have seen her. Too long for her to remember. Though I left her that day at the well alone and I unnoticeable, she forgave me. She never knew I was there all along; working up the courage to tell her I was waiting. Waiting all this time for her to come back. No, I couldn't ruin her ongoing life in this world more than it already has been. I just couldn't be there, when I wanted to. I doubted my sanity.

The day I walked away was the day that she cried no more. The day her life started a new. As I walked down this lonely road of two years ago I hear a familiar voice.

"Hojo… wait for me dear!"

"Of course…," sighed the man named Hojo.

It was her… It was my koi. Yes, I still love her. I gave up the notion of ever not loving her. I didn't give up on our love; I just wanted her to be happy. I don't want her to remember me even if it kills me inside. Love is to make the other happy even if it is to leave. Love is to never give up even if it seems impossible.

"Oh…dear excuse me." Her voice rang gently.

Not noticing she walked into me. Our eyes met and I saw in her sapphire eyes she knew who I was. She only knew me by a tiny spark that was still there. The tiny spark that was once called love. Her sorrow most likely suppressed the memories of me.

"…. It's ok..." I slowly walked away, never turning to look her in the eyes again.

As I walked home I thought of the canvas that lay on a stand in the living room. The picture that has not been developed into anything as of yet. I still don't know what it is meant to be, but I now have the inspiration of what it will be. It will be of what has gone through my head every day since the time when she disappeared through the well 502 years ago. It will be of her.

As I painted I thought of our shared love. I thought of her smile and her kindness. I thought about everything I loved about her and more. I thought of the days I shared with her. I painted a master piece.

She is to be married to the Hojo fellow. I found this out in the news paper in the morning. Apparently he is the Jitsu Company's owner's son. Hojo Jitsu. They are to be married in the next month. I am happy for her. I am happy, yet sad that it wasn't me that was going to be the man that is down the aisle she walks to. The man that will put the wedding ring on her finger. The man that will wake up to her beautiful face every morning. In a way I will always envy Hojo Jitsu. He has what I will never have. What I was yearning to have. What I still want in my life.

I wrapped up my present the night before her wedding and set it at her door. I left a note and left a name. Wrapped in a golden ribbon was a single rose that meant love forever. She will open the door and find my present. A present that will always be in her heart. My love to her.

The door creaked open and stepped out a young woman who didn't want to go through with her wedding. There lying on the cold ground was a present wrapped in a read velvet. With a letter written in gold ink and a red rose. A rose that symboled unforgettable love. The young woman picked it up.

ha I am evil I know! But just review and I will update.


End file.
